Rough
by Writer's-411
Summary: Ichigo is a college student who works at a popular fast food restuarant with his friends Renji and Sado. Starrk, a recent model of robot, has escaped Kurotsuchi's workshop and is avoiding authorities around Karakura. When both worlds clash, Ichigo's fear of robots surfaces completely, and Starrk's desire to understand humans deepens. Yaoi StarrkIchi
1. Rough 1

**Warning: Violence, cursing, man love (Yaoi), McDonald's (lol) and Snickers manipulation, robots, some humorous stuff, etc... everything that a yaoi lover could possibly ask for. :) If not, then I must've f'd up somewhere.**

**Starrk x Ichigo **

**Rough**

"Upgrade now! The newest model has arrived to make your lives easier and safer! Don't delay! This is a limited edition of robot that will cease production within the month!" announced Kurotsuchi on the city screen. The make-up covered inventor smiled creepily and continued to explain the newest functions of his faceless model.

Ichigo was leaning against his apartment building, looking up at the screen with a shake of his head. He tsked and turned in to the alleyway of his block. He walked until he reached the modern back gate of his apartment and punched in the code whilst staying still for his eye-scan.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," said the gate's robotic voice. "You may enter." The gate swung open, allowing Ichigo to walk to his back door and walk in after scanning his hand on the sensor pad.

_Easier my ass_, he mentally cursed. Ichigo walked up the stairs, avoiding the elevator. _Fuckin' hate robots_, he cursed.

"I can't believe that lunatic made another model," Ichigo cursed under his breath. He pulled out a card from his trousers and slid it in the card slit, turning green and unlocking the door to his personal apartment. He walked in, dropped his card on the nearby coffee table, and slumped on the sofa. "Not like we need the damn thing anyway," mumbled Ichigo.

He stared out in boredom at his small television, which reflected the red sofa and the kitchen in back. He looked up at the wall clock. The hands showed him that the time was eleven p.m.

_Shit_, thought Ichigo. He rubbed his face as he got up and walked to his room. He flopped himself on his twin size bed, cursing that he had to get up at five in the morning to get to work. Working at the nearby fast food restaurant McDonut's sucked for him, but the money paid his college fees.

"Even worse that I have to walk there," Ichigo complained to himself. He banged on the wall, making the light turn off. "To think that the damn landlord would have a light switch in here. Fuckin' clappin' don't work," he muffled in his pillow. He sighed.

After tossing and turning for a while, he fell asleep. He dreamed of himself. He was standing in a dark space, senseless. Then, he was laying in a hospital bed. He felt pain in his leg and chest. Both burned and thudded, making him groan in pain. A door swung open at the end of his bed, revealing the visitor to be a faceless robot with a syringe. Ichigo tried to yell, but he couldn't open his mouth. He felt his lips and silently screamed when he felt large threads of wire sewn through his lips. The robot's eyes glowed and its voice was replaced with an annoying ring.

The alarm clock went off on the nearby bedside table. Ichigo quickly sat up, panting deeply. He felt his mouth and touched his arm and leg. Sweat covered his body, and a headache was starting to eat at him. Ichigo fell backward, trying to control his breathing.

_It wasn't real_, he told himself. _A robot would never work in a hospital and touch you with a syringe. You're okay. You're fine. _He put his hand on his chest and felt his heart barely coming down from its excited state. Ichigo took in a deep breath and sighed. He looked up at the ceiling and hit the wall, turning the light on. He squinted and cursed for not getting up first.

He groaned as he sat up. "Fuck," he muttered, grimacing at his own breath. He got up, not bothering to fix his blankets, and walked into his bathroom. He showered, brushed his teeth, and took a piss.

Next, he put on the black trousers and black McDonut's shirt, slipping on his belt, black shoes, and black hat, too. Deodorant and gel were applied respectively to his arms and hair. Then, he walked into his kitchen and took a Snacker's bar from the fridge. When he entered the kitchen, the television, although small and less modern, turned on to the news.

"Breaking news, Karakura!" exclaimed an anchorman. "This is Byakuya Kuchiki telling you there is trouble amongst the city!"

Ichigo looked at the television and walked to his sofa. He sat on the arm as he watched the news and ate his candy. "What happened now?" he asked the t.v. as he chewed. "Car crash, tax increase..."

"Billionaire Kurotsuchi has invented a new model of robot-"

He rolled his eyes. "He announced that yesterday," Ichigo pointed out in an annoyed manner to the box.

"has recently escaped-"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Huh?" he said. "Who escaped? Rewind ten seconds before." He watched the television rewind the anchorman's announcement.

"The more recent experiment that would revolutionize robotics and follow the newly announced robot model last night has escaped Kurotsuchi's factory," announced Byakuya. A flick of film appeared by Byakuya, showing a flash slip between closing gates of the Kurotsuchi confines. "Kurotsuchi has released this warning: do not interact with it, do not encourage it, and do not touch it. He also tells us that there is a possibility that this model has the potential to think on its own and react accordingly to its own decisions. Such abilities can harm citizens, so everyone is encouraged to look out for it and call Robo Authorities."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Wait," said Byakuya. "We've just been told that this robot isn't easy to spot. It looks...human." The anchor's eyes widened.

"Shut off," Ichigo commanded. He crumpled his wrapper and tossed it in the nearby trashcan. "Well," he sighed. "Kurotsuchi fucked up big time. Hope I don't run int' the damn hunk of junk..." Worry ate at him. Ichigo second thought going out of his apartment at all, but reason attacked back. "I have to pay for school," he muttered. "Besides... I doubt I'll run in to it. It'll be unable to harm me... I hope." Ichigo gulped. He shoved his hands in his pockets and thought about the recent news as he exited his apartment building.

He walked down the alleyway and turned on Vines avenue. As he walked, he looked about himself. Floating cars sped by, creating a silver blur on the road with the sound of bees. The concrete of both the sidewalks and street in Karakura hardly endured any damage due to the wheelless vehicles. Kurotsuchi's robotic discoveries led to the advancement of transportation and energy conserving tactics.

Ichigo stopped and waited for the walking sign at Hollow street. He leaned on his right leg as he waited. He looked around a few times, making sure that his earlier doubt wouldn't bite him in the butt.

"Ichigo!" came an outcry.

The McDonut's employee sighed. He went through the same routine every Friday, not including the robot escape. When the sign turned white for him to walk, Ichigo started across the street, not caring to look back.

"Ichigo!" the voice yelled again.

Ichigo cringed. "What do you want, Renji?" he asked in annoyance. He was stopped in his tracks when Renji stepped in front of him, wearing the same uniform. "We'll be late, ya know," Ichigo pointed out as he looked at his phone's clock.

"Did ya hear about the runaway robot?" Renji said in excitement. "This is so cool and scary at the same time!"

Renji was in the same college as Ichigo. He was usually more laid back, but anything having to do with Kurotsuchi's robots always excited him. The redhead was an engineer in the robotics department. His goal was to work with Kurotsuchi one day and invent the best robot the company had to offer.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You know I don't give a damn about robots, Renji," said Ichigo. "Why are you so excited anyway? I heard this thing is dangerous." He crossed his arms.

The other shook his head and replied, "I'm excited because this robot is more than possibly dangerous, man. It has the potential to think and make its own decisions. This is truly revolutionary, Ichigo! Think about it-"

"Did Sado screw your brains out more?" Ichigo asked, hoping to make Renji shut his mouth about robots. He was worried enough; Renji's ranting wasn't helping him.

Renji blushed. "He did not!" he denied as he put his fists on his hips. "I shall have you know we didn't screw last night at all. We just played video games and watched movies."

"Then why did it take you longer to catch up to me today?" Ichigo asked with a smirk. He laughed as he walked around Renji, who followed and cursed him for being such a jerk.

"You suck," pouted Renji as he walked into McDonut's with Ichigo. "You knew that was a low blow."

Ichigo shrugged. "Let's just get this day over with, okay? You and I have a class at two." He walked behind the counter and punched in a minute early. Renji did the same.

"Why did we sign up for an early shift again?" asked Renji as he lazily bent over the counter, manning his register.

Ichigo sat on the counter, his back to the empty restaurant. "Because," he answered as he leaned on his fist, "we don't have to deal with the lunch or dinner rush. Plus, no one comes this early for fattening food."

_And robots don't come here to eat because they don't eat at all_, he thought. His eyes widened. _Holy crap, this place is a safe haven._ He inwardly cheered. _No psycho bot will ever come in here._ He smiled.

When Renji just replied with an "oh," Ichigo added, "And...your boyfriend works here as manager. Without him, we wouldn't have a job at all."

"True... He's such a sweetheart," the redhead said. Renji buried his face in his arms. "I'm tired."

The other shook his head. When he looked toward the kitchen area, he saw Sado tip-toeing near them. Ichigo raised a brow.

Sado wore the same uniform, but he had a tie on and a badge that had his name on top of "manager". He put a finger to his lips and continued to tip-toe, making Ichigo smile and nod. Sado continued until he was behind Renji. He grabbed Renji's hips, thrust his hips forward, and pulled Renji's hair, making the redhead bend back in surprise.

He looked back and opened his mouth to curse, but he was cut off by Sado's demanding lips. After the kiss, Renji cursed, "Damn it, Sado! What the fuck?!" He flinched forward when Sado thrust forward.

"Remember that last night?" Sado whispered in Renji's ear. He kissed Renji's blushing cheek as he ground his hips in to Renji's rear, making the redhead groan and grind back.

"So he did screw your brains out last night," Ichigo chuckled as he slid off the counter. "I knew you were slower." He walked to the kitchen. "Don't do that in front of the customers," Ichigo said aloud to his friends.

"Fuck off!" came Renji's voice. "Sado! Stop it!"

Ichigo shook his head as he started up the grill and headed for the box of meat patties. When he got back to the grill, there was an order already on the monitor. He quietly chuckled when he saw Renji's message along with it. The order was as follows:

_1 Donut Double _

_1 Med Fries_

_Don't put pickles on the sandwich...dick :p _

"Whatever," Ichigo mumbled with a small smile as he put a patty on the grill, flipping it with his spatula. As the patty cooked, he walked to the freezer, pulled out the bag of fries, and dumped them in the fryer. He lowered the fries into the boiling grease and walked back to his grill. Seeing the meat was done, he put the burger in a bun and decorated it with its respective condiments. He put the sandwich in a blue box and put it on a conveyor belt, then he went to the fryer, where he prepared and poured fries in a container.

After the fries were on the conveyor belt, Ichigo hit a red button that made the food travel to Renji at the register. From then on, Ichigo would repeat the process as more orders came in.

Ichigo growled as he flipped eight burgers and hastily salted the fries for pouring. He poured six nuggets in a box and decorated the eight burgers. He put them all on the conveyor belt, commanding the monitor to delete the eight previous orders. Six more came on the screen.

"What the hell are people doing here so early?" Ichigo muttered under his breath. As he laid the patties on the grill, he quickly glanced at the clock. Eleven a.m. He shook his head and continued with his job. He looked up when the monitor beeped, showing three more orders. "Chicken sandwiches? For real?" Ichigo cursed. "Are people getting high and ordering this stuff?"

"Everything okay back here?" came Sado's voice.

"Sado!" said Ichigo in surprise. His heart jumped at the unexpected voice. He sighed and replied, "Now I think I know why Renji hates it when you do that... I'm just a bit swamped." He looked at the beeping monitor. "I didn't know everyone in Karakura would decide to eat here all at once."

Sado smiled and shook his head. "Nice exaggeration," he said. "Go take a break. I'll handle the kitchen for a bit." He switched places with Ichigo and started to flip the burgers and handle fries and chicken with finesse.

Ichigo didn't bother to ask how long Sado worked at McDonut's due to the ease in handling the food. He just watched the other prepare the orders and hand him a meal of his own. "Thanks, Sado. You didn't have to make this for me," he said.

The manager just smiled and replied, "Don't worry about it. Besides, I always find you doing nothing during your break. Makes me worry about you not eating." He boxed the last order and sent it to Renji. "Go ahead and grab yourself a drink."

The orange haired employee nodded and thanked his manager again. He walked to the seating area and sat at a two person booth after grabbing a small soda. There were people sitting around in groups of two to five. The largest group was in the corner; their eyes were squinting and they were laughing at a bent fry.

_I knew it_, thought Ichigo as he saw the chicken sandwiches and pile of fries.

He took a bite of his burger and stuffed fries in his mouth, washing it down with his cola. He looked out the window, his mouth full with more food. He spotted a man, shirtless and staring in his direction. Ichigo swallowed his food and narrowed his eyes.

_What the fuck is he starin' at?_ Ichigo thought. He furrowed his brow, making the other man tilt his head. _What the hell is he?... Six foot six... Who the hell wears a goatee anymore? And why doesn't he have a shirt?! _Ichigo looked downward and noticed the white pants and hospital-like slippers. The man was buffed up and brown haired. _Did he decide to walk away from the mental institute?_

Ichigo ate his food faster and quickly drank his soda. He didn't appreciate a weird guy staring at him as he ate. When he finished, Ichigo threw his trash away. "Creep," he muttered under his breath. He looked at his phone and saw the time. "Fuck," he said. "Three, two...one..."

"Ichigo!" said Renji as he walked around the counter with a tray of his own. "I'm on break. So can ya man the register for a bit?" As he walked by, he set his food on a table near the register, where the whole working area was in view.

"Gonna look at your man?" asked Ichigo as he passed by. He looked up, tracing the view of Sado to Renji's spot.

"No," growled Renji as he flicked Ichigo on the arm. He stuck his tongue out at the other.

Ichigo chuckled and rubbed his arm. He teased, "I'm gonna tell Sado you called me a dick and stuck your tongue out at me... twice." He watched Renji fold his arms and look at him with a raised brow.

"That was lame, Ichigo," said Renji as he sat down. He still had eye contact with Ichigo, who was trying not to burst in to a fit of laughter. Renji's expression changed. He got to his feet and pointed at Ichigo as he hissed, "Don't you dare give him ideas. I have class in a couple hours, ya know?!"

"Hmmm..." thought Ichigo as he tapped his chin. "I'll think about it... I mean, if I give him an idea, we get out of work earlier... Well, at least I do." He smiled.

"You know I have to walk there," Renji complained. He narrowed his eyes. "If you do, I'm gonna-"

"We need someone at the register," said Sado from his place. "Renji, quit distracting Ichigo."

Renji's jaw dropped. "I wasn't... He," he started as he pointed at Ichigo. He threw his hands up and said, "Nevermind." He turned and came face to face with a tall man.

Ichigo saw the man, too. He looked up with Renji, both in awe and surprise. He was the same man who was staring at him, but the man was wearing new attire. The shirt was white, the pants were blue jeans, and the shoes were heavy boots. A tattoo was peeking from under the collar. Ichigo gulped and blinked.

The guy didn't blink, nor did he speak as he looked down at Ichigo, burning the other's eyes with his blank stare. The man walked around the McDonut's employees and stopped in front of the register in a uniform manner, looking up at the menu.

"Renji," started Ichigo. He didn't get to finish his sentence because the man turned to him.

"Aren't one of you supposed to be back there?" he asked. His voice was deep and smooth. There were no instances of mistakes. The words flowed perfectly.

Ichigo looked at Renji, who gestured for him to move to the register. He nodded and walked around the counter. He looked at the man and, as casual as possible, said, "Welcome to McDonut's. How may I help you?" His insides churned; he hated manning the register. Plus, the guy in front of him was a creep.

"I don't know," replied the man. He touched his belly, frowning at himself. "I feel odd here." He touched his belly and started to lift his shirt.

Ichigo raised a brow and blushed at the realization, the man was taking his shirt off. "What the hell are you-" he started as he put up his hands.

The man suddenly looked out the window near the register. There were officers coming toward the restaurant with blaring sirens.

The orange haired employee looked over the counter and out the window, eyes widening at the rushing enforcements. "What the f-" he cursed as he looked up at the man, stopping his cursing to see the man's skin ripple with light, like scales. "You're-" he started up again. He backed up as he pointed at the man. "You're-"

The man tilted his head, his eyes changing from soft blue to red. "Farewell," he said. Within a second, his form flashed from the restaurant.

Ichigo blinked. "A-a-a r-r-r-rooob-b-bot," he finished under his breath. He looked down at his hands. They were shaking. He touched his chest, feeling his heart beating at full speed. He felt sweat accumulating on his skin, and he felt the uniform starting to stick to his skin. He leaned on the counter and stared wide eyed at the register screen.

"Ichigo?" came Renji's voice.

When Ichigo looked up, he saw Renji's conflicted face. "Renji," said Ichigo.

Renji ran around the counter and touched Ichigo on the shoulder. "Hey, you okay, man?" he asked. He turned Ichigo to face him. "What's the matter? That robot didn't touch you, right?" Renji looked about Ichigo's frame.

"No," said Ichigo. He felt his heart start to speed up more. He hugged himself. "Renji, I didn't know he..."

The redhead nodded in understanding. "I know," he said. "I didn't recognize the robot, either. I thought he was human." He gave Ichigo a hug. "Look, Ichigo. Everything is fine. He's gone now."

Sado walked to the register. "What's going on over here?" he asked as he walked closer to the hugging friends.

Renji looked up and explained the whole dilemma, including the news.

The manager frowned. "Do you wish to go early, Ichigo?" he offered. "I can call in Grimmjow. He doesn't usually do anything."

Ichigo shook his head. "I'd rather be around you guys than alone," he said. "I just got a bit surprised. Nothing to worry about." He gave a weak smile. "Besides, Grimmjow would probably curse at the customers...like he does on Wednesdays."

The redhead patted Ichigo's shoulder. He smiled and said, "I think Grimmjow might like you. You should get to know him more, Ichigo." He winked. "I think he'd give you a good time, too." He ruffled Ichigo's hair and walked away to finish his lunch.

The orange haired man sighed. _Renji... mentioning Grimmjow and "like" in the same sentence doesn't distract me... nor does his potential as a good source of sex..._

"Don't mind Renji. I think he was trying to get your mind off of the whole ordeal," Sado said. "I like that he tries, though." He looked down at Ichigo. "You sure you'll be okay?" asked Sado. He stood closer to Ichigo. "I don't want you here and feeling crappy."

"Yeah," said Ichigo. "I'll be okay." He smiled at Sado.

"You want register or food?" asked the manager.

Ichigo instantly answered, "Food." He made his way to the kitchen with Sado, who asked again if he was okay. "I'm fine," said Ichigo. "Besides, I hated talking to customers anyway." When the tall man motioned to turn after nodding, Ichigo quickly said, "By the way... Renji called me a dick and stuck his tongue out at me...twice... I think he needs help keeping his mouth intact."

Sado smirked, making Ichigo chuckle. "Really?" he asked. "Well, I'll just have to talk to him after your shift, which is..." He looked at the clock. "...in five minutes." He looked back at Ichigo, who was holding his mouth. "You like getting out a couple hours early, don't you?"

The employee nodded and hissed a couple of his chuckles. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just had to do it. If he hadn't had mentioned Grimmjow and 'fucking' in the same sentence, he'd still be working after his break...which ends in five minutes, right?"

"Three," corrected Sado with a smile.

After five minutes, Ichigo was enjoying his longer break at McDonut's. He was standing near the counter, staring out at the empty seating area. Then, he thought of the robot that came in, stripping in front of him. He blushed and shivered at the memory. The sliver of fear he felt earlier came back, making him shy away from the counter. He slinked toward the kitchen, leaning against the wall, hoping the kitchen area would feel more like a safe haven than the register.

"Oh, Sado!" screamed Renji.

Ichigo chuckled. He was across from the employee bathroom. He remembered Renji's surprised face when Sado grabbed him and dragged him to the bathroom. He didn't dare follow. He wasn't sure if the couple was destroying a stall, the sink, or the floor. "It's been a half hour now," muttered Ichigo.

"That's it, baby! Say my name!" commanded Sado's voice.

"Sado, Sado, Sado," Renji moaned out. "Oh yes! Fuck me like that! Yes!"

Ichigo blushed. _They're goin' all out in there_, he thought. He tilted from side to side. _Crap I have to pee..._ Ichigo gulped as he walked up to the door and pushed it open slowly. He still heard Renji screaming his head off, but he didn't see them anywhere near the urinal. Thus, he walked in.

"Ichigo!" yelled Renji.

The orange haired man sighed and looked toward the stalls, where Renji was naked and sliding up and down against a stall wall nearest to Ichigo. The other was angry, flushed, and in bliss at the face. He blushed a little. The stall was open, and he could see Sado squeezing the redhead's ass cheeks and thrusting at a fast pace. Chad's shirt was off, and his pants were below his ass. He heard the sounds of lubrication squishing from the redhead's rear, and the sounds were joined by the creaking stall and slapping of skin.

"Yes," answered Ichigo in an innocent tone. He walked to a urinal and quickly unzipped his pants.

"I told-Ah! You! Hah...Ah!...not t'- uh. give him ideas!" Renji moaned as he gripped Sado's shoulders. "Oh fuck!"

Ichigo finished peeing and zipped his pants back up, flushing the urinal afterwards. He washed his hands and looked back at his friends with less flushed cheeks.

"Quit lookin'! AH! Ya perv!" yelled Renji. He yelped as he was emptied, laid on the floor on his clothes, and entered again. "Ah!" His legs were nearly over Sado's shoulders, and his ass was being spread by large hands. "Now I won't- Ah, AH! Be able to walk, ya prick!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," moaned out Sado as he continued to thrust. "Fuck yeah! You feel so good! See that, Ichigo?" He sat up and showed Renji's hip treats.

"No!" yelled Renji. He covered his genitals. "Ichigo, go!" he demanded.

Ichigo shook his head and answered, "I'll leave...besides, I've walked in on you two four times now. The third time was at my apartment on my floor. That's enough for me. I'll see you in class, Renji." He walked out of the bathroom, hearing Renji screaming his release. He clocked out and walked out the door, looking both ways for any sign of the robot.

When he didn't see the metallic bozo, Ichigo quickly made his way down the street and turned into his alleyway. He stopped when he saw the local street gang hanging around his gate, smoking weed. The McDonut's employee frowned. He recognized them all: Nnoitra, the annoying tall one in all black, Yammy, the taller dumb one all in black, too, and Ginjou, Ichigo's ex-boyfriend.

_Why did I ever date him?_ Ichigo asked himself. He did his best not to think of all the times Ginjou pushed him around, made fun of his reactions to robots, and took his virginity whilst drunk and high. Sweet love didn't exist in or out of the bedroom. _What a dick_, he thought.

Ichigo walked toward his gate, hoping he wouldn't get much trouble from the guys. When he got there, Ginjou noticed him and smiled. He looked Ginjou up and down, seeing the other hadn't changed his style. Ginjou wore a black jacket, a white shirt, and jeans with boots on his feet.

"Ichigo," said Ginjou in a smooth voice. His eyes were lidded.

_Now I remember why_, Ichigo thought. _Those damn sexy eyes... _He mentally slapped himself for complimenting his ex.

"Still scared o' robots?" Ginjou said as he smiled. He walked closer. "Or did ya grow a pair of balls?"

The McDonut's employee narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Still gettin' high and hanging out with these morons?" he threw back.

A mix of curses came from Nnoitra and Yammy, who were silenced by Ginjou's raised hand. "Awwww, babyyyy," drawled Ginjou. "Why ya so sour?" He walked toward Ichigo, who didn't budge. "Ya not mad at me still, are ya?' he asked. "All I did was leave for a while."

Ichigo didn't answer. He walked around Ginjou, but he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was shoved against the concrete wall by his gate, pinned by Ginjou's body and frisky hands. He shoved at Ginjou's chest, but the bigger man didn't move. "Ginjou," he complained, "sto-" He didn't finish his sentence, for Ginjou had pulled his hair, making him bend to reveal his neck. He yelped when Ginjou started grinding against him and kissing his neck with little pecks.

"Why?" asked Ginjou as he decided to suck on the other's neck.

"Stop!" Ichigo demanded. "You're gonna leave a mark!" He shoved more, but his arms were pinned by Ginjou's strong hands. He felt the other's mouth suck and bite at his neck; from just that, he knew Ginjou was purposely leaving a mark on his neck. "Fuckin' Ginjou!" complained Ichigo. "We're not together anymore." His eyes widened when Ginjou grabbed his ass and lifted him. He yelped in surprise and grabbed the other's shoulders; he muffled a moan when Ginjou squeezed his cheeks and sucked hard on his neck.

Yammy and Nnoitra were leaning opposite them, smoking a fresh blunt. They laughed as they made funny noises and mimicked Ichigo's struggle.

Ginjou tried to get Ichigo to kiss him back and wrap his legs around him. He growled in Ichigo's ear, "Come on, baby. I missed you."

"Ginjou-" Ichigo started. He was muffled by Ginjou's mouth. He tasted the bitter weed on the others intruding tongue. "Mmmphf!"

"I don't think you should be doing that," came a deep, smooth voice.

Ichigo tore his lips away from Ginjou, inhaling a deep breath of air. His chest was pumping rapidly, and his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Ginjou.

The orange haired man turned his head and gasped as he saw the runaway robot. His heart started to beat faster, and his body started to shiver. He struggled in Ginjou's grasp. "Let go!" he demanded.

"My name is Starrk," replied the robot. He looked at Ichigo, who was looking at him with wide eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Hey!" Ginjou barked. He grabbed Ichigo's rear and pushed him to his body. "This is mine. You don't talk to him, _Starrk_." He kissed Ichigo again for good measure. "Mine," he said in a low growl.

"I don't believe he does," answered Starrk. He walked a bit closer in the confines of the alleyway.

"Oh yeah," challenged Ginjou. "What makes you say that?"

_I've had enough of this!_ Ichigo snarled. He punched a weak point on Ginjou's torso and shoved him away. In fear of Ginjou's rage, Ichigo walked backwards in Starrk's direction. He watched Ginjou hold his rib cage and curse him.

"I believe that answers your question," replied Starrk.

"Bitch!" yelled Ginjou. He looked up at Ichigo and snarled.

"Don't," said Ichigo in a stern tone, "ever touch me again. Don't come near me, either. I'm not going to deal with your bullshit." He stepped back again and stiffened when he met a solid surface. Ichigo turned and backed away. "Y-y-you're a..." he stuttered. He looked up in to Starrk's face. His eyes, like Ginjou's were lidded. The pearly blues reflected his image; the mouth was pulled down in a frown; his cheekbones were high; and his hair was wild and long.

Starrk didn't respond. He looked from Ichigo to Ginjou and his gang. "Leave," he said. "I do not want you here any longer."

"You don't got any business here," growled Ginjou. "Who the hell are you to Ichigo, huh?" He straightened, crossing his arms as his boys joined him.

"I don't like this guy," said Yammy. He cracked his knuckles. "Can I beat 'im up, Ginjou?" He smiled threateningly.

"I'd like to slice 'im up, too," said Nnoitra as he pulled out a switchblade from his back pocket.

_Shit_, thought Ichigo.

"Well?" pushed Ginjou as he started to put on his brass knuckles.

"What does it matter?" asked Starrk. He walked in front of Ichigo, blocking him from Ginjou's sight. "I could be his friend, his lover, a stranger... None of it matters. I won't accept you hurting him." His hands slid in his pockets casually. "In fact, none of you will have to move to be disarmed... Heed my warning, mongrels: leave or I will injure you in any way necessary. I'd like to keep my clothes free of blood."

Ichigo backed away from the shielding robot. He looked at the back of the other's head and noticed a tattoo in Old English oozed on the back of Starrk's neck. The letters read, "Ichigo." He was wide eyed. "Starrk," he said.

The robot looked over his shoulder and turned to him, bending his head to show Ichigo's name. Starrk smirked. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked in a low whisper. He knew he didn't have to yell his question.

"Protecting you," answered Starrk. He pet his hair aside to further show the tattoo on his neck; his eyes gleamed.

"Fuckin' whore!" came Ginjou's voice. His form appeared by Starrk's. "How long ya been fuckin' this guy, Ichigo?! Ya got his name on you, too?!" His face was red with anger, and his laid back eyes were narrowed dangerously.

Starrk turned on to Ginjou and warned, "Don't even think about it."

Ichigo raised a hand as he opened his mouth to tell Ginjou to stop, but he was late on his words. Ginjou swung a fist at Starrk, who moved his head to the side with speed.

Ginjou was surprised. "What the fuck?" he cursed. He swung again. No face punch.

"I will give you one last chance," said Starrk. He looked apathetic toward Ginjou, who was grinding his teeth and growling.

The gangster didn't bother to respond as he swung once more. Ichigo's eyes widened, for Starrk had moved at incredible speed to avoid the punch.

"I guess I have no choice," said Starrk in a bored manner. He brought up his arm to block a blow from his left, and he brought up his other hand to block kicks to the abdomen and face. The punches and kicks stopped cold at the blocks, making Starrk look more bored. He didn't even flinch or blink.

Ichigo stood stupidly in awe until he saw Nnoitra start to enter the fray. He narrowed his eyes and started for Nnoitra. He flipped on his hands, making his legs wrap around Nnoitra's neck, then he flipped forward again, throwing Nnoitra's form across the gravel. He got to his feet and ducked to avoid a crushing bear hug from Yammy.

When Ichigo got to his feet, he had to jump back and lean side to side to avoid Nnoitra's knife. He kept stepping back until his back hit the wall of the gate opposite his own. He shut his eyes, waiting for the fast swipe of burning steel. He quickly opened his eyes when he heard a hard smack of weight whoosh past him. He looked to his left and saw Ginjou draped over Nnoitra.

Starrk stood silently as Yammy angrily charged him. He held up a hand and caught Yammy's fist. He squeezed the fist and flipped the hulking gangster on his back. Then, he applied pressure to a weak point on the arm, making Yammy complain in pain. Starrk leaned forward and tilted his head. "Pain," he said. "What an interesting feeling...tsk... You and your hooligan friends will leave this boy alone. If I find you here again, there will be more...severe consequences." He let go of Yammy and looked at Ichigo.

The orange haired man was still against the wall but looking at him. When Starrk took a step, Ichigo held up his hands and said, "Wait...don't do that."

"Do what?" asked Starrk. He took another step.

"Stop walking," replied Ichigo. He put his hands against the wall. He heard a groan from his left, so he bolted to his door and jumped the gate. He ran to his door, went inside the building, and ran to his apartment. He slammed his door shut and turned around, only to see Starrk standing there and looking at him.

"How-How'd you get in here?" Ichigo asked in panic. He pressed himself against his door.

"I followed you in," answered Starrk. He looked from Ichigo to his apartment, showing the tattoo of the other's name still on his neck. "Such a home looks different from what I have learned. This place hardly satisfies the definition of home." He looked at Ichigo, who had taken off a few moments earlier to run to his room and lock himself inside.

Ichigo sighed as he sat on his bed. _What the hell am I supposed to do? _he thought. He looked at his clock and panicked at the time.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. "I won't make it to class on time!" He bit his lip as he looked at the door.

_I can't go out there...What if he does to me what he did to Ginjou and those other morons?_ Ichigo asked himself. _I...I... I'll just run through. Yeah! I'll do that._ He grabbed his portfolio case of drawing paper and art pencils, and tucked it under his arm. He looked down at himself and frowned at his attire. _Well...wouldn't be the first time I went to school in a McDonut's uniform..._ He went to the door, unlocked it, and bolted for his apartment door, where he quickly went through and raced down the stairs.

Starrk was looking at the small television when Ichigo raced out the door. Though, he disappeared right after Ichigo took a step out the door.

The orange haired man raced down the street, missing walking people and running as fast as possible through changing lights. He didn't stop until he was amongst a crowd of other students on the main campus. His chest burned as he panted, walking slowly through other students to find the Karakura Arts building. He gave a weak smile when he saw the gothic style building and walked toward it. On his way there, he saw Renji moving really slow to open the door.

"Renji!" he yelled out. Ichigo raced toward the door and held it open for his friend. "Renji, I gotta tell you somethin'."

Renji raised a brow. He was dressed in dress shoes, slacks, and a button up shirt. "Tell me later, man. Your big mouth got my ass tore up today at work," he gritted. He took a step and complained, "Fuck! Ichigo, the next time you get Sado to fuck me like that again, I'll kick your ass when my legs are able again."

Ichigo shouldered Renji's arm and helped him to their respective classroom. The smooth tile allowed them to walk steadily. The walls were decorated with copies of famous paintings, and the ceiling had chandeliers of glass dangling on their arches. "Did you at least enjoy yourself?" asked Ichigo, trying to lighten his and Renji's mood.

The redhead sighed and replied, "Yeah." He blushed. "I only got here at the time I did because Sado dropped me off after we went to his place. That asshole wouldn't let me recover in the shower."

The orange haired man chuckled, and he got flicked on the head for it.

"Why aren't you in casual clothes?" asked Renji. "Do you like your uniform that much." He smiled.

Ichigo stiffened. He licked his lips and replied, "I gotta tell ya somethin'." He stopped and turned Renji to face him. He explained what happened in the alley and in his apartment. He showed his neck, where Ginjou left a large hickey, then he turned up the collar on his uniform to hide the mark.

"Whoa, wait," said Renji. "The robot's name is Starrk, and he saved you from your douchy ex?" The other nodded. "Well, where's he now?" Ichigo shrugged. "Hmmm... How about you stay by my place tonight? I'll lend ya clothes."

"That would be awesome," said Ichigo with a small smile. "Thanks, man. I really don't want to run in to it again."

Renji nodded and said, "Come on, let's get to class." During class, the two spent their time drawing bottles and cylinders.

After class, Renji and Ichigo walked to Renji's apartment. The living space was like Ichigo's, a one room apartment with the kitchen in back of the living room. The friends sat on the sofa and sighed.

"Haaahhhhh," sighed Renji. "This feels so good on my back." He looked at Ichigo, who was also relaxing. He sniffed the air and said, "You still smell like fries. Go take a shower." He laughed when Ichigo stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ha ha, Renji," said Ichigo. He got to his feet and walked toward the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the lock on the front door click and the knob turn. He looked back in horror, hoping that Starrk wasn't entering the home. "Renji," he said.

Renji shot to his feet and looked at Ichigo. "No one else but Sado has the key, and he had two classes today," he said. He walked over by Ichigo and rifled through his closet. He brought up a metal bat and held it up.

"I'll protect us," said Ichigo grabbing the bat. "You go ahead and stand back. You're not able to do this without falling over." Renji didn't protest but asked if Ichigo remembered how to bat a ball. "I never forgot," he said. "Ginjou was at the end of my wooden one at home before the asshole decided to leave for some other bitch."

Both waited as the door swung open, revealing Sado in a red shirt and black jeans. He raised a brow at their defensive stance. "What's going on here?" he asked.

Renji and Ichigo sighed. The bat was put away, and Renji limped back to the sofa with Ichigo, who sat down. "I thought you had two classes today," said Renji.

"One got canceled," answered Sado. He closed the door and sat beside Renji, giving his lover a kiss on the cheek. "What the hell were you two doing by the closet with a bat?" he asked. The situation was explained to him by Ichigo. "I see," he said. "Well, I didn't see any robot around here. I doubt I would anyway. Karakura is the more old school end of Japan, especially with technology and robotics."

"Which is really weird," said Renji. "I mean, Karakura houses the top robotics industry in the country. You'd think we'd be more modern here."

"I'm glad we aren't," said Ichigo. "I like being able to walk around with no robots on the street."

"What's wrong with robots?" asked Renji. "I seriously can't get how you hate them. They're freakin' awesome."

"That's just the cover of a robot, Renji," said Ichigo. He leaned on his knees and continued, "I just don't like them around. My heart starts to go nuts, and I shiver when I'm near them." He shivered, his shoulders shaking, at the memory of Starrk.

"But this guy saved your life," said Sado.

"He's not a guy, he's a robot...a robot with a human face," Ichigo muttered as he slouched back.

"A robot that is programmed to keep people safe, Ichigo," said Renji. "All of Kurotsuchi's robots are meant to protect and serve its owner. The violence you mentioned, though, is extreme."

"I'm not its owner, either," Ichigo said. He huffed and took off his hat. "I'm gonna shower. Try not to do anything, guys." He got up and walked to the bathroom, where he stripped and jumped in the shower. He lathered his hair and body, scrubbing roughly at his neck to wash away Ginjou's touch and saliva. When he finished, he stepped out of the shower and covered himself with a towel.

Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom and traveled to Renji's room. He turned on the light and threw open the closet door, and he flipped through a collection of shirts, admiring Renji's taste in clothing. He then fingered the different jeans, flipping through them and looking for an appropriate style. _Too early for jammies_, he thought as he pulled out a black plaid shirt and black faded jeans.

He turned and froze in his place. Brown eyes were wide, and pink lips were parted.

"You left, Ichigo."

Ichigo stepped back and held the clothes in front of his chest. "How long have you been here?" he asked. He glanced at the door and back at Starrk. The robot was standing at the end of Renji's full size bed, dressed in a white dago and torn jeans with timberland boots on his feet. Though, Starrk's attire didn't bother Ichigo more than Starrk's being did.

"In here?" asked Starrk. He looked around the room. "I've been here since you arrived. I just stayed in here because I knew you would run away." He tilted his head.

Starrk's answer rung in Ichigo's head. _Since I arrived?..._ he thought. _That means he can follow me anywhere at any time. _The thought sent a wave of fear through his mind and chest. _I'm not safe anywhere..._ Ichigo threw Renji's clothes at Starrk and made his way for the door. When he touched the handle, Starrk's hand landed on the door, keeping it shut tight. No matter how hard he pulled, Starrk's strength didn't allow the door to open.

Ichigo turned and shoved at Starrk's chest, trying to make the robot move away. When the robot wouldn't budge, Ichigo felt the fear bursting forth in heavier flames. The fear brought him to look down and cover his face. Tears started to come to his eyes as he pressed himself in to the door.

"I detect a change in your emotional levels," said Starrk. "Why do you leak like so?" He touched Ichigo's wrists and brought them down, seeing very little of Ichigo due to the other's decision to look away. "Hmmm... Understanding you humans is very troublesome. I can't have a regular conversation without getting in trouble." He grabbed Ichigo's chin and jerked him to look up.

Ichigo whimpered. Tears blurred his vision, so he wasn't sure what Starrk was trying to do. _His fingers...they're not hard or cold... It feels like there's actually blood warming up his hand_, he thought. The fingers pinched him.

He mumbled, "Just...d-d-don't hurt...me." When Starrk's hand slid from his chin, he looked down.

"I am not programmed to harm a human, Ichigo," said Starrk in a monotone voice. "Your heart beat is dangerously high. You should calm down." He grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Come and sit."

Ichigo didn't move.

"Are you not well?" asked Starrk. He put his hand to Ichigo's forehead. "You seem fine. There is no discoloration of the skin, nor is there any sign of fatigue." The skin scales rippled with light again.

As a result, Ichigo slapped Starrk's hand away and slipped away. He threw a few shoes at Starrk, but he didn't manage a single shot. "Why won't you leave me alone?!" cried Ichigo.

"Ichigo?!" came Renji's and Sado's voices.

Ichigo threw Renji's clock; Starrk caught it. "Stop following me! And stop touching me!" yelled Ichigo. His face was red with anger and fear.

"If I am harmed," said Starrk as he looked at the clock, "would you allow me to stay? You seem to want to harm me." He set the clock on the bed, then he made his shirt fade away. His muscled chest and abdomen were free to the air, slightly rippling with light. He put his fingernail to his chest and sliced downward, making himself ooze a clear liquid. When he got to his belly button, he stopped. "Does this satisfy you?" he asked.

Renji and Sado had burst in when Starrk cut himself. "What the hell?" said Sado as he looked at Starrk. "Who're you?"

Starrk looked at Renji and Sado. "I am Starrk," he answered, "Professor Kurotsuchi's final robotic model." His skin rippled again.

Renji stepped closer and watched Starrk's severed skin glow and seal up. "Whoa," he said in fascination. "May I?" He put out his hand; Starrk nodded. He touched Starrk's shoulder and face. He pinched the hair and walked around the robot. "This is amazing," said Renji. He smiled and touched Starrk's chest.

"Renji," said Sado. "I think you should stop touching him."

The redhead turned to Sado and replied, "It's not like he'll get anything from my touches."

"What am I supposed to get?" asked Starrk. "I feel your hand, but I don't feel any alteration." He touched Renji's face in return, making the redhead blush. "Funny," said the robot. "Your face changed temperature when I touched it. Why is that so?"

"Okay, enough touching," said Sado. He grabbed Renji's hand and pulled him back from Starrk's touch.

"Jealous much?" teased Renji. The taller man's possessive hug answered him.

Ichigo couldn't believe that his friends were reacting kindly to the robot. _What the fuck?..._ When Renji was inspecting Starrk, he quickly slipped from the room and locked himself in the bathroom, where he threw on his old McDonut's clothing. He didn't exit the bathroom, though. He flinched when he heard a knock on the door.

"Ichigo," said Renji.

"I'm not coming out," replied Ichigo.

"Come on, man," said Renji. "Starrk's not gonna hurt you. He's harmless."

"Perhaps I could speak with him," came Starrk's voice.

"No you can't!" Ichigo yelled as he sat on the edge of the tub. "I don't want you near me at all!" He crossed his arms and stared at the door. "I don't want a robot around!"

"Why is that?" asked Starrk. "Is it that you are frightened?...Your bodily reactions are signals of fear."

Ichigo looked up. _Fear..._ he sighed. _It is..._

"Ichigo," started Starrk again, "you have no reason to fear me... I dare not fight my programming to harm you. If I tell you why I am following you, will you come out?...I see. If you listen, I'll leave you alone, and you won't hear from me anymore. I'll leave this city if you wish it."

Ichigo still didn't answer.

Starrk looked at Renji and Sado, who were cuddled together on the sofa, looking at him. He tilted his head at them, but he didn't question them. "When I was in Professor Kurotsuchi's workshop, he had me plugged in to a large database that fed me facts about human history and human living. I was made of a malleable metal that was thinned to replicate skin. If the professor hadn't have noticed this quality, he wouldn't have devoted a month's worth of time to building me.

"As you can see, I have been given a human face and a human-like appearance, a remarkable achievement in the robotics world. During my learning, I learned about the human heart." He touched his own chest. "I myself have learned that I have a heart, too. When I saw certain images, my heart reacted and my brain signaled my bodily reactions. I felt an odd sensation when I was cut open for fixing, and I felt a more odd sensation when I looked at images of food or smelled food. I asked questions about the human heart. I questioned emotions, decisions, strategies, and more of human nature. I asked if they were all a part of the heart or the brain. I did not get an answer from my fellow machine.

"When I asked the Professor, he looked at me with this disgusted face. He told me I was not to worry about that. He told me I was tool, a humanoid tool that would satisfy the common customer." Starrk's face changed to one of anger, and his fists clenched.

Ichigo sat near the bathroom door, putting his ear against the wood. _Being human is a mystery on its own_, he thought.

"The Professor told me..." said Starrk. His eyes widened when he felt a wet liquid sliding down his face. He touched it and looked at the liquid on his finger. His eyes rolled to Renji and Sado, who were looking at him with greater interest. "He told me that I was his creation. That I would make him richer than Japan itself. That I would revolutionize robotics. That I would be the perfect robot...Ichigo, he made me feel human emotion, physical human pain, and human hunger.

"He called me 'Starrk', and I accepted it. "He called me the first metal human, satisfying the Greek myth of the five races of man...I did not accept this fate. I did not want to be a tool. I didn't want to serve another being who I believe is my equal... If I am a human robot, then I should have similar rights. Thus, I escaped the shop in search of a meaning for myself.

"Everywhere I turned, I was looked at as an outcast. I still spoke, dressed, and acted differently. Not even a human female would talk to me... When I came across you, I was frustrated with being ignored, so I pursued you in hopes that you would talk to me about being human..." More liquid spilled from his eyes, and his voice quivered. "I feel and think, but I do not know," he said as he turned to face the door. "Although you are trapped in there," Starrk said, "I thank you and your friends for lending me your ears."

Starrk turned away from the door and looked at Chad and Renji. "Good day to you," he said. "I thank you for not turning me in to the Professor." He walked to the front door and put a hand on the knob, but he looked over his shoulder. "That action you do," he said. "What is it called?"

Renji gave a sad smile. "A hug," he said.

"A hug," repeated Starrk. He opened the door and said, "Farewell." He flashed from his place, closing the door.

Ichigo came out from the bathroom after he was sure the front door had shut. He rubbed his arms as he kept his eyes down. "Is it possible for a robot to feel?" he asked. He looked at Renji.

Renji nodded. "He's not a regular robot," he said. "In fact, he looked really hurt right now. I've never seen a regular robot show the emotions Starrk portrayed." He narrowed his eyes. "Ichigo?"

The orange haired man looked down. His heart was bursting with a fire that made him blush madly. _I feel like... an asshole_, he thought.

"I don't feel right," Ichigo said. He held his head. "You know what, I'll go home. Thanks, Renji." He motioned for the door.

"Are you sure?" asked Renji as he got to his feet. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I could drive you," offered Sado from his position.

Ichigo shook his head. "I'll be fine," he said. "I just need time to myself." He left after getting "be careful" wishes and walked down the street and crossed over toward the main campus. Then, he made his way down his route home. As he walked, he thought about what Starrk said.

_Renji's right_, he thought. _Starrk is more than a robot. Hell... I bet he's more human than most of us. I doubt another man would take on three guys to save me like he did._ Ichigo smiled at the thought. _I guess I really did appreciate what he did for me... I wish more men were like him..._

"Heh," Ichigo chuckled to himself. "I just placed Starrk's personality above a human's." He continued to smile to himself as he walked. The more he thought about Starrk, the more his heart picked up its pace. "I hope this is a good beat," he whispered to himself as he touched his chest. He turned his foot to go down the alleyway, but he was cut short by a voice.

"Ay, whore!" came a voice.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. He looked around, but he couldn't see anyone. "What the-" he started. He was cut off by a roundhouse kick to his gut. "Gah!" he coughed as he flew backward and landed on the concrete with a thud. He gasped, having the air leaving his lungs and causing pain. He clutched at his torso and rolled over in pain.

"Didn't think I'd come back for ya, huh?" asked Ginjou's voice. "After your fuckin' bitch ass boyfriend beat me up, I had t' go get m' lip stitched. Now I'm returnin' the favor." He picked Ichigo up by the collar and slapped him back down on the ground. "Where'd ya get that guy anyway? Huh, Ichigo?!" he snarled as he kicked Ichigo's back.

"Ah!" Ichigo yelled out in pain. He tried to get up, but he was stomped down. The foot made his chest hit the ground with a large force. "Ah!" He rolled onto his back, looking up at Ginjou with malice. "Bastard," he muttered.

Ginjou straddled Ichigo and put his hand around the other's throat. Then he smirked devilishly. He got to his feet, picked Ichigo up, and threw him over his shoulder. "I know what I'm gonna do with ya," he said.

Ichigo hung limp. His torso was in pain, and he couldn't breath correctly. He smelt weed and alcohol on Ginjou's clothes. _He's..drunk. Fuckin' bastard_, he thought. Before he could think of more colorful words to paint Ginjou's name, he was tossed in the back of a car, his ex's car. He tried to back away, but he was smacked for moving.

"Be a good boy and stay still," said Ginjou as he spread Ichigo's legs and tore at the pants, ripping them off and tossing them in the front seat.

"Ginjou, no!" Ichigo protested. He sat up to send a punch, but his fist was caught.

"I always was the stronger one," said Ginjou with a malicious expression. He moved the fist aside and punched Ichigo back down.

"Gah!" Ichigo gasped. Pain shot through his left cheek. He looked up when he felt his hands being tied. He was handcuffed and secured to a bar at the bottom of the seat. "No, no, no! Ginjou, please, don't!" he begged. He tried kicking back when his underpants were torn. He sent a powerful kick toward Ginjou's head, but he was avoided. He yelled out when Ginjou bit at his neck and shoved his fingers in his ass dry. "No! Starrk!" he yelled out.

"What the fuck did you call me?!" growled Ginjou in Ichigo's ear. He spread his fingers, making the stretch painful for Ichigo.

"AH!" Ichigo yelled. He shut his eyes and hid his face; he didn't want to see Ginjou. "St- No!" He felt Ginjou's dick at his entrance. Tears came to his eyes. The head popped past the first round of muscles, making his hole burn and sting.

"That's it," husked Ginjou as he started to push in. "Cry like a little bitch." He thrust more, fighting the dry resistance.

"I believe this is unwanted sex; therefore, you are violating his right to be abstinent," came a monotone voice.

Ichigo opened his eyes and watched Starrk pulled Ginjou from the car. "Starrk!" he called out. He didn't see much, but he did see Ginjou's form fly past the window and crash against a bunch of trash cans. He heard cries of pain and crashes and damage being done. His heart beat with renewed excitement and his chest flooded with a comforting warmth. He tugged at his bounds and wriggled about.

"Ichigo," said Starrk. The bound man looked at him and blushed as he closed his legs. He looked down and was yelled at for looking down. Starrk just moved on to break the handcuffs and pulling Ichigo out from the car.

"How'd you-why," started Ichigo. He didn't finish, for he just hugged Starrk. "Thank you."

"I came as soon as you called me," replied Starrk. "You sounded distressed, so I came to make sure you were in good health." He looked down at Ichigo. "You are hugging me."

Ichigo sniffled and nodded. "Yeah, I am," he answered. He kept his face buried in Starrk's chest. He smiled when he heard a heartbeat that flowed without flaw. The beat was fast and soothing to his ear. He felt the warmth from the other's body, and he smelt a sweet lavender.

"This feels good," said Starrk. He smiled and put his arms around Ichigo. He held the other as he flashed to Ichigo's apartment and sat him down on his sofa. He kneeled before Ichigo and opened the McDonut's shirt.

"What are you doing?" asked Ichigo in surprise. He tried moving, but he gasped in pain and held onto his abdomen.

"You are hurt," said Starrk. "I must be sure you are not damaged too harshly." He spread the flaps of cloth and touched around the ribs, where he found bruises. Then, he went up the chest and found more bruises. "Five bruises on the ribs, two bruises on the neck, and a bruise on the face," he announced. He looked down and saw a bit of blood; he motioned to touch Ichigo's thighs, but he was stopped when Ichigo put his shirt over his hips.

"I'm going to shower," said Ichigo. He got up and did his best to walk to the bathroom, where he turned on the shower and stepped in to the rain fall of smooth water. He looked down and saw his erection standing freely. He blushed. Starrk's caring touches had gone right to his hips. He sighed as he started to pump himself. The barely cold water aided his release very little. Pants and moans escaped his mouth.

"Ah...hah..ah, ah," he moaned. He prodded his own entranced and teased himself. The image of Starrk's torso in Renji's bedroom was in his mind; he knew that he was thinking of a robot in a sexual manner. "I don't care," he answered himself. He imagined his fingers to be Starrk's dick.

_He's probably big. Ten or eleven inches erect_, he thought. A long moan escaped him as he thrust his fingers inside himself and brutally pounded his prostate. He mentally thanked Ginjou for stretching him a bit earlier.

"Ah. Hah! Yes," Ichigo moaned. He leaned against the shower wall as he continued to pleasure himself. "Oh, Starrk," he quietly moaned. His lidded eyes started to shut as he felt his release coming. "Starrk, Starrk, Starrk," he whimpered to himself with every press to his prostate. He heard the door open, making his eyes widen. He pulled his fingers free and leaned on both arms to support himself against the wall.

He knew who was in the bathroom with him, and he hung his head when the curtains whooshed open.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" asked Starrk. He looked over the human's frame. "You called my name." He found Ichigo's problem. "I see. You're aroused...by me."

Ichigo blushed and didn't look up. _Does he have to sound so casual?_ he asked.

"I feel odd," said Starrk. He was looking down at his waist.

The orange haired man looked up at Starrk and followed the robot's gaze. He saw a large tent in Starrk's pants. He blinked as Starrk added, "I've felt human pain, but..." Starrk touched himself and hissed. "This is a different pain. Am I experiencing human arousal?"

Ichigo nodded and said, "Yes. That's what's happening." He kept staring at Starrk's pants, knowing well that Starrk was huge underneath.

Starrk looked up at Ichigo. "The Professor never taught me this feeling, nor did he teach me how to get rid of it," he said. He saw Ichigo look up at him with lidded eyes. "How do I make this stop?" he asked. "Tell me. The pain is unpleasant."

The human licked his lips as he answered, "Well, you could take off your pants to stop the pain."

The robot didn't hesitate. He made his pants fade away. He sighed and said, "Yes, that does feel better." He kept looking down at himself; his fingers lightly touched at his erection. "It's growing," he said in interest.

Ichigo felt his own erection twitch at the sight. Starrk was long and extremely thick; clear fluid leaked from the slit and dripped. He licked his lips and looked back up at Starrk. Without a second thought, Ichigo stepped out of the tub and walked up to Starrk, who was staring at himself. He slid his hand on Starrk's cheek, getting his attention. His other hand started at Starrk's abdomen and slid upward, feeling the artificial muscle flex under his fingertips.

Starrk put his hand on top of Ichigo's when it reached his pectoral. "Ichigo?" he said. "What are you doing?"

The human stood on his toes and kissed Starrk on the lips. He kissed the robot again and again, then he tugged at Starrk's bottom lip with his teeth. Starrk opened his mouth, and Ichigo took full advantage. He slipped his tongue inside and angled himself to explore the robot's warm and minty mouth. After a few moments, Starrk grabbed the back of Ichigo's head and kissed back, thrusting his own tongue inside Ichigo's mouth. Both groaned in appreciation.

Ichigo slid his hand back down Starrk's chest when the robot caressed his face with both hands. He grabbed the robot's dick and slid his hand up and down at a slow pace. Ichigo muffled Starrk's moans as he tightened his grip, testing the humanity of his robot. When Starrk started to thrust in his grip, Ichigo moved his hand faster and faster. Then, he grabbed his erection and rubbed it alongside Starrk's. Their erections slid against each other in Ichigo's hands, coated in water, sweat, and precum.

Starrk pulled his mouth away and rested his forehead on Ichigo's. "Ah...hah...mmm...Ah," he moaned. "This feels...hah...really good...mm..."

Suddenly, Ichigo stopped and dropped their erections. He looked up at Starrk's lust filled face and kissed him on the lips. "Come with me," he said. He grabbed Starrk's hand and led him to his room, where he had Starrk lay on the bed. He crawled on the bed and up Starrk's body, licking a wet trail up the robot's chest. He kissed Starrk and sat on his hips, where he ground his hips downward, feeling Starrk's dick rubbing at the edges of his hole.

"Ichigo," said Starrk.

"Hm?"

"Do you still fear me?" the robot asked.

"No," answered Ichigo. "I'm more afraid of my ex than I am of you... You saved me twice today, so... I don't think you deserve that kind of treatment from me." He kissed Starrk again. "I'll just say that I wish more human men were like you. You feel more emotion than any other man does, and you respond responsibly." His heart fluttered at his own words.

_I feel like I just made a confession_, he thought.

"Then what do you feel toward me?" asked Starrk. "I do not want you to do this if you feel nothing." He brushed aside a hair from Ichigo's face and added, "Because my heart is beating rapidly, and I can't seem to erase your picture from my mind. I like being near you."

Ichigo sat up on the robot's hips and answered, "I have the same reaction towards you." He kissed Starrk and started to grind his hips again, making the robot moan out and grab his hips. "Don't move until I tell you to," he said. Starrk looked confused, but he ignored the look in favor of Starrk's large pride. He traced the edges of his entrance with head of Starrk's erection, relishing the other's juices coloring his hole. He raised himself, split his cheek with two fingers, and positioned Starrk. He started to seat himself, fighting to take in Starrk's erection.

He used a couple more fingers to spread himself in hope that the wide erection would slide in. With a deep breath, he relaxed his muscles more. He bit his lip when the head made its way past the resisting muscles.

Starrk grit his own teeth as he slid into Ichigo's tight rectum. He did his best not to squeeze the human's hip bones too hard.

"Hah," Ichigo breathed as he slid down more. He placed both hands on Starrk's chest and slid more. Tears started to come to his eyes, for his hole was stretched to its limit.

_Fuck! This is like being a virgin again_, Ichigo mentally complained. _Shit. I'm still not all the way down._ After trying to ease himself down more by rocking his hips and finding the results to be fruitless, Ichigo gripped Starrk's shoulders. He took in a deep breath and exhaled as he forced his hips to meet Starrk's, tearing himself.

"AH!" he yelped.

Starrk sat up and asked, "Are you alright?" He felt at Ichigo's bottom and brought up his hand to see a bit of blood. "I must remove-"

Ichigo stopped him. "I'll heal," he said. "Just...let me...ah..." He raised himself and dropped down on Starrk. The robot moaned.

"Are you certain?" asked Starrk as he clenched his teeth. "You are really constricting." He was pushed back, his head landing on the pillows. He didn't get a chance to protest again because Ichigo raised and dropped himself again. This time, Ichigo moaned out in pleasure.

The orange haired man raised and dropped himself repeatedly, moaning out loudly. "Ah...ah...Hah! Ah! Starrk! Ah!" Ichigo cried as he rode Starrk's pride. He threw his head back and picked up his pace; as a result, the bed started to squeak in rhythm with his hips. Squeak, squeak, squeak... He ground his hips down, relishing Starrk's size. When he looked down with lidded eyes, he saw his name appear on the robot's left pectoral. Ichigo touched the tattooed skin and trailed his hand to Starrk's nipple, pinching and teasing it. Then, he bent over and put his mouth around it. He flicked the flesh with his tongue and sucked on it as he continued to move his hips.

_So smooth_, Ichigo thought as he sucked.

"Hah!" Starrk moaned. "I'm sorry." He took hold of Ichigo's hips more firmly and flipped them over. He grabbed Ichigo's ankles and spread the other's legs wide open, opening Ichigo more. "I cannot resist," he finished. He put his mouth over Ichigo's and started thrusting into his human.

Starrk's thrusts made the bed squeak and scrape until it hit the wall. As he thrust, the bedpost beat the wall with immense force. Bam, bam, bam... The light in Ichigo's room alternated between turning on and off. Wet, squishing sounds made their way to both men's ears from between Ichigo's cheeks. Bits of blood and water leaked from Ichigo's hole and coated his and Starrk's hips. The robot hit Ichigo's prostate with a perfectly angled thrust, making Ichigo beg for more.

Ichigo put a hand against the wall in between the bars of the bedpost and tore his mouth away to cry aloud. "AH!" he yelled as Starrk started to suck on his neck. "Starrk, Starrk, Starrk, Starrk," he sang. "Yes! Right- AH!" He put his hand between his legs and spread his cheek farther. "Ah!" he cried out as Starrk slid in more. "Harder, Starrk! Fuck me harder!"

The robot groaned out, "I do not wish to harm you." When Ichigo begged again and ground his hips on the robot, making it grind back in delight, Starrk warned, "Hang on." He placed Ichigo's legs over his shoulders and gripped Ichigo's hips as he leaned back. With one swift movement, he thrust into Ichigo with a large force. The bedpost broke the wall, and Ichigo's toes curled at the arousing force. Thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust, THRUST, THRUST, THRUST!

The power of Starrk's hips and aiding arms were pleasuring his insides to their peak. Ichigo couldn't help but be lost in stars as his prostate was abused with more than two hundred pounds of force. He saw Starrk's skin ripple with light and saw Starrk's eyes gleam. Ichigo threw his head back as Starrk nailed his prostate with a harder thrust.

"Starrk!" Ichigo moaned. His orgasm was coming; he felt it slithering its way to his dick. He arched as he screamed and came, his semen coating his chest and hips. He moaned as Starrk picked up his pace and shoved himself completely inside of Ichigo, releasing a hot liquid. "Mmmm," he moaned as he felt the other's release oozing around inside of him and dripping out, despite Starrk's penetration. The lights remained on.

Starrk slowly slid out and looked down. He watched his release ooze out of Ichigo in a clear liquid with bits of blood clouding the mixture. He looked up at Ichigo and smiled at his form, wide spread legs, arms around his head, and messy hips.

Ichigo was panting and basking in the glow of his best orgasm. He didn't budge, for his hips and hole were sore. "You're not tired?" asked Ichigo.

The robot shook his head. "I feel no fatigue," he answered. "I am programmed to be up at all times to ensure safety and to be ready for anything."

"Hmmm," groaned Ichigo. He wiped a bit of his hair away from his sweaty forehead and looked at Starrk's chest. He gave a half smile at his name. "Why is my name over your chest?"

"Because," said Starrk with a smile, "you are in my heart, metallic or not." He moved beside Ichigo and finished, "I believe its an emotion that is called love."

**End**

**Author's Note:**

**Ichigo was scared of robots... I guess that's a funny phobia, especially in the futuristic world. He's still cool. :D I was influenced by **_**Terminator **_**and **_**iRobot**_**. I hope you all had fun reading this. Sorry the darn thing was super long! I hope all that reading paid off.**

**So... Grimmjow = sex beast in "Dangerous Circus Love"... now Starrk = sexy robot in here... I should call my special one shots something... hmmm... Any group/ one shot collection/ series name suggestions? **

**You likey? Si or no?**


	2. Rough 2

**Early Author's Note: The series of one shots I am writing (in addition to "Dangerous Circus Love" and "Rough") will be called the **_**Extreme Seme Files**_**. :) Rules and stuff on my bio. More below...**

**Warning: Look at the first chapter's warning. You all should know by now. :D**

**Rough 2**

Starrk watched Ichigo sleep. He tilted his head as Ichigo turned toward him and snuggled his face in his pillow. The robot smiled as he put a hand to his chest. He felt his heart beating amorously in his chest, and he wondered how his heart beat would feel thrumming against his fingertips. He brought his hand up to his face and watched the scales of his skin shimmer with light.

_I am built to look, feel, and think like a human does_, thought Starrk. He looked back at Ichigo and asked himself, _But does this make me just as human as Ichigo, even though all of my bodily vessels are made of thinned metal._ He caught sight of the broken wall and felt his heart jump. The memory of his actions with Ichigo flashed through his mind. Seeing Ichigo calling his name made his hips stir a little.

"No," he whispered to himself. "Do not think such thoughts at this time." He got to his feet and walked to the window of Ichigo's room. He bent the curtains to look at the sky and saw a bright star shining brightly through the limit of city lights.

The previous day's escape flashed through his mind:

Starrk was sitting in a hard steel chair. His wrists and ankles were buckled to the chair's respective settings. A white gown and white pants were on his body; slippers covered his feet; and a cord was plugged into the chair's backrest. A cord from the chair's neck rest was buried at the base of Starrk's neck, feeding his knowledge.

The room he was in was filled with hanging cords and a large computer at the far end. Starrk was seated at the opposite end. Tables were welded in the walls around the room, piled with robotic parts and tools. The only light in the room came from the flashing green light by the door and Starrk's learning visual.

A digital screen floated in front of Starrk, showing different pictures with a female voice reading out the names. The screen glowed blue, illuminating Starrk's facial features. .

"Shark, turtle, koala, panda, snake," said the voice.

The robot blinked. "Shark, turtle," he repeated.

"Human heart," said the voice.

"Human..." Starrk started. He squinted his eyes at the image, which changed. "Nemu," he said. "I want to learn more about this human heart. It looks like my own from my body studies."

"Wrong," said Nemu's voice. "Your heart looks like a human heart." The screen was stationed at a human. "You are fed knowledge of the pictures at an accelerated rate via the cord in your neck. The same will happen for the human heart. You will know the parts, functions, and other related data of it. Now let us continue. You have thirty more minutes of learning before your knowledge of all that exists is complete."

The robot blinked. "Alright, Nemu," he said. "I didn't mean any harm. Continue with your lesson."

"Good," came Nemu's voice. "Human man, human woman, human child..."

Starrk continued his lesson. He knew Nemu was correct. After he had seen the picture of the human heart, facts about its functions and looks were entered into his data stream. He knew what was fatal and necessary for a human heart. He learned what diseases were associated with it, what the symptoms of the diseases were, etc. All he could know about the human heart were not unknown.

After thirty minutes, Nemu kept the digital screen up for Starrk. "Do you have any questions, Starrk?"

The robot blinked. "What emotion did I feel when I saw human food? My mouth felt wetter, and my torso has made an irritable feeling."

"You felt hunger," answered Nemu. "Hunger happens when one has not eaten food to fuel one's body."

Starrk asked, "Do I need food to survive?"

"Yes," came the reply. "You are a humanoid robot; you are designed to feel and think in human ways. Although you are different, you should feel the needs of any human. As you know, when energy enters the stomach, it is broken down for the body's use."

"What do I eat?" asked Starrk.

"Professor Kurotsuchi has designed you to take in human food," answered Nemu. "Your stomach will be able to disintegrate the solid foods into molecular bits that will feed energy to your body. However, you are not able to excrete anything but fluids through the urethra-like function of your male penis."

"Thus, I do not have an anus like a human," added Starrk.

"Correct."

"Where do emotions come from?" asked Starrk. "I feel my heart react, but I wonder if those reactions are from my brain. You have taught me that my brain will send signals to my body to act the way it does. Also, will I have similar rights in the regular world as humans? Will I be treated differently?"

"Question invalid."

Starrk just blinked. "What is the meaning of my existence?" he asked.

"Question invalid."

"What is the meaning of human existence?"

"Question invalid."

"What is the function of human emotions?"

"Question invalid."

Starrk kept his mouth shut. He didn't dare ask another question, for he did not care to hear more invalid signals from the mother database. He closed his eyes, allowing Nemu to extract the screen from in front of him. His eyes opened to look toward the door, for he heard a click of the lock.

A stream of light came into the room, illuminating Starrk.

"Ah," mused Kurotsuchi's voice. His footsteps made the metal floor click.

The robot watched Kurotsuchi stand in front of him and tilt his head. "Professor," he said.

"Yes," said Kurotsuchi. He was dressed in a white lab coat and wore make up. "I have had you locked up and learning for twenty four straight hours now. Your learning is complete, Starrk." He walked closer to Starrk. "My, my, Starrk. It appears that I have made you perfect." He smiled creepily.

"Yes, Professor," replied Starrk. "I thank you for doing so."

"As you should," answered Kurotsuchi. He pulled a card from his pocket and slid it into a slit, planted on a small pillar, near Starrk's armrest. The chair created a beeping sound before the locks on Starrk's restraints clicked and hissed open.

Starrk looked down at his wrists and pulled them up. He twisted them about and bent his fingers. Then, he looked at his legs and tested their responses to his command. Being satisfied, Starrk rose to his feet and walked away from the chair.

"How is your health?" asked Kurotsuchi as he walked around Starrk and observed his work.

"Well," answered Starrk.

"What is the status of your function?" asked Kurotsuchi as he stopped in front of Starrk.

"Also well," answered Starrk. He watched Kurotsuchi poke at his skin and touch at his joints.

"What's the time?" asked the Professor.

"Currently eleven p.m.," answered Starrk.

"What is your duty?" asked Kurotsuchi. He folded his hands behind his back.

"To serve and protect my owner," answered Starrk.

The Professor smiled. "Yes, yes," he said. "Wonderful." He turned to the mother database and said, "This is first time you've done something right, Nemu. I'm glad you were able to teach our new creation the basics." His smile faded. "But you failed to implement culture within his learnings! He doesn't sound like a regular resident of Japan, much less Karakura!"

"I apologize," answered the mother database. "I shall teach him the basics of Japanese culture."

"No!" scolded Kurotsuchi. He walked toward the database and looked at the monitor. A face of a woman appeared on the screen. "You will teach him nothing more! Bah! To think a computer can teach culture. That's a human's job." He turned from the bowing woman on the screen. "I'll just hand him over to Akon or some other cultural buffoon here."

The Professor walked toward the door and turned to Starrk. "Well," he said. "Will you come out, or will you like to sightsee around this room? There is nothing more for you in here." He walked out.

Starrk looked from the open door to the mother database. A bit of sympathy crawled through his chest. "I am sure he doesn't mean to bully you so," he said.

"No," said Nemu. "I receive all feedback from our creator with no sense of emotion. I cannot tell if I would ever be angry with the Professor's logic. Then again, I cannot feel a thing."

"Wouldn't that make you just a computer with a voice?" asked Starrk.

"Question invalid."

The robot blinked and walked out the door. He followed his creator across a sea of working employees and walked into another room, where there were monitors all over the walls. Some monitors had robotic parts, and others had basic chemical elements. The bigger monitors showed the basic arithmetic needed to construct any robot.

"Professor," said Starrk.

Kurotsuchi turned around and replied, "What is it?"

"Are emotions a result of the human heart or the brain? When I feel an emotion, my heart does something to make my chest change temperature, but all actions are taken from the brain," said Starrk. "As for human wars and nature, are they from the heart or brain? Why does the heart have any role at all if the brain makes the decisions?" He noticed his questions attracted attention from nearby workers, but he didn't care to pay attention to them.

The Professor grimaced. "Listen, Starrk, you need not worry about all functions. Your role as a humanoid robot doesn't require you to think logically about every little detail of human life," he replied. "You are a tool, a humanoid tool that will satisfy the common customer and make me richer than the country itself. With you, I have defied religious and scientific belief of life."

He turned and gestured for Starrk to follow. "Take for example the Greek Mythological religion. You satisfy one of the five races of metal, making the story a reality. Science can now make life without the natural reproduction of the male and female joining. You see, Starrk, you weren't made to become a questioning cardiologist. So refrain from asking such questions."

Starrk didn't reply, for he felt his heart beat wildly. His chest was inflamed with an irritated heat, and teeth were grinding. _I am experiencing anger_, he thought. _I see...I don't want to be a human's tool. I am a humanoid robot, which means I can qualify as human. Thus, I should have rights like the people of Japan, Canada, America, the United Kingdom, and such others..._ Starrk stopped following the ranting Professor and looked about.

The robot caught sight of the door a few employees walked through. He walked there, bumping a few employees on the way.

"Starrk!" came the Professor's voice.

The robot looked over his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Kurotsuchi. "We can go about the factory later. Come now. You must be taught more."

The employees weren't working anymore. They were silent and staring at Starrk for a response.

"I believe I am leaving," replied Starrk. He turned away and continued to walk.

"What are you standing around for?!" yelled Kurotsuchi. "Don't let him walk out of here!" The employees scrambled about, trying to get around Starrk.

"So dreadful," said Starrk as he saw employees coming for him. He crouched and launched himself in the air with powerful leap. He landed on the steel floor, leaving a large dent. Then, he bent his knees and dashed forward. He watched the humans run slowly as he bound through them. He slipped through the door, making his gown catch on closed door. Still, he kept going. He ran through all rooms and didn't stop until he reached the largest doors in the factory. He pushed through those doors with ease and slipped through the front parking lot.

He saw the gates closing, so Starrk sped up and slipped through the gates. After he was on the other side, his heart leapt with a newfound joy. He ran and ran until he came upon a busy street. "No matter," he said. He leapt over the street and landed near a couple. He stood straight and looked at the pair, who were shocked at his sudden appearance.

"Humans," he said as he pointed at them. The pair ran away. Starrk frowned. "I believe such a reaction is rude." He turned and looked about. "More humans," he said with a small smile. The rest of the night, Starrk walked around and kept trying to approach different people. He didn't manage to talk to anyone.

When the morning had come, he was standing on a corner, sniffing the air. He sighed. "Human food, a necessary source of energy for me," he said to himself. Starrk looked in the direction of the wafting smell and saw a building that had a large sign "McDonut's" on it. He peered closer and saw a young man stuffing his face with a foreign substance. He approached the building and saw a clothing policy on the door. Seeing that he wasn't well dressed, Starrk made simple clothing appear on his skin.

When he entered, Starrk was able to surprise a redheaded man and orange haired man. His visit was short lived, though, for he heard the authorities coming from far away. _I didn't manage to ask this young man if he sold food here_, Starrk thought in disappointment. Anger bubbled within him, and his anger doubled when the young man stuttered his words in fear.

Without caring to surprise anymore people, Starrk burst forth from where he was. He ran away and scaled a tall building a few blocks away from McDonut's. When he got to the top he heard a faint beeping sound. He looked around, but he found nothing. Then, he felt the beeping pulsing along his arm. He looked at his forearm and saw a red light flashing below his skin.

"That clever scientist," he said aloud. He reached for the light and dug his thumb nail into this skin. He hissed and clenched his teeth as he ripped the skin and pulled out the little blinking chip, which came along with a cord that was connected to his inner core. "I guess he knew better than to tell me everything about my body," Starrk said. He tossed the chip on the ground and crushed it.

After destroying the chip, Starrk walked to the edge of the building and peered over the edge, checking for anymore authorities. With a shake of his head, Starrk sat on the edge and looked down at his arm. "I can do what I wish," he said. "So I command that my skin heal and stop its dreadful pain." After concentrating on his core motor, his skin sealed and stopped pounding with its unpleasant feeling.

Then, he sat on the rooftop, thinking of all the humans below him. _I look human, but I am not treated human. My functions are too obvious..._ He recalled learning culture, so he decided he would learn. He jumped from the tall building and landed harshly on the cement. He walked about a busy street filled with shops. He passed by a high class shop and saw an urban dressed mannequin. He tilted his head as he made the exact same outfit appear on his body.

The shirt, jeans, and timberland boots. Then, he continued to walk about and passed by a tattoo shop. He walked inside and looked about the pictures on the walls. There were posters of stars and regular people with tattoos on their arms, heads, backs, etc. He looked to his own arm and replicated the picture in his vision on his arm, but he got rid of it.

The memory of Starrk's day faded. He closed the curtain and looked back at Ichigo. He recalled all of the anger and hurt he felt, but he couldn't hold on to those emotions when he looked at the young man. He looked down at the tattoo he replicated of Old English on his chest and smiled. _I believe...Ichigo is mine, just like I hope I belong to him_, he thought. _Now that I am untraceable, Kurotsuchi can never take me away from him..._

Starrk felt a light feathery feeling in his chest. "I believe I just spoke of love in a deeper manner," he whispered to himself. With that, he walked to the bed and laid next to Ichigo, who wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. The robot felt Ichigo's body heat on his skin. When he looked over to Ichigo, he saw the other was awake. He blinked in surprise.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Starrk.

Ichigo kissed Starrk on the lips and answered, "I just woke up."

"My apologies," replied Starrk. "I didn't mean to wake you." He was hushed with another kiss.

"That's okay," said Ichigo. He sat up and rolled over on top of Starrk.

"Ichigo?" said Starrk. He felt Ichigo's finger tracing the tattoo on his chest, and he felt the metal muscles twitching in response. His temperature rose as Ichigo whispered in his ear.

"I'm just a little excited, sorry," whispered Ichigo.

The robot's eyes opened more when he felt Ichigo's arousal on his stomach. "I see," he replied. "But are you not injured still? I would rather you rest and heal than-"

Starrk was cut off with Ichigo's deep kiss. He felt the soft flesh tracing his mouth and dragging his tongue into the play. He thrust his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, making the robot sigh at the wonderful heat contrast. He sighed when Ichigo pulled away, panting with wet lips. Starrk watched Ichigo descend down his body, giving him light kisses and nips.

Before Starrk could open his mouth, Ichigo had gripped him and started to bring his pride to life. He moaned out and clutched at the bed as Ichigo's warm hand brought the temperature of dick higher and higher. "Ichigo," he said. "I- Hah!" He looked down and saw Ichigo's mouth wrapped around him. His heart picked up its pace, making his chest fill with warmth and cheeks feel warmer. He could feel himself being sucked farther into Ichigo's mouth.

The robot looked down and saw Ichigo raising his head to the tip and going down in a smooth motion. He felt his hips heat up when Ichigo touched the artificial hair on his crotch with his lips; there he felt the sucking motion become more powerful. He moaned out his pleasure as Ichigo came up and played around with the tip.

_I didn't know I was sensitive there_, thought Starrk as Ichigo prodded his slit and sucked at the head.

"Ah!" Starrk groaned out. "Ichigo! I can't- Hah!" Starrk knew that he was going to burst, so he pulled Ichigo off with as little force as possible. His lungs were expanding rapidly, and his heart was beating strongly. As he sat there, he tried to regain his breath. He looked up as Ichigo straddled him and kissed his neck. Starrk eagerly kissed Ichigo when their lips met. He could taste a sweet sensation on Ichigo's tongue.

Ichigo stopped kissing Starrk and asked, "Did you know that you taste like peppermint down there?" When the robot didn't reply, Ichigo continued to kiss him.

Starrk's eyes widened when he felt Ichigo's familiar body heat surrounding his erection. "Ichigo," he whispered as he grabbed the other's hips. The overwhelming heat and strength of Ichigo's hole were driving Starrk's nerves to the edge. His body was reacting wonderfully to Ichigo's body: sparks flew up his hips and tingled around his waist.

"Starrk," Ichigo moaned as he was fully seated.

The robot motioned to flip their bodies, but Ichigo held his ground and pushed him down.

"If I let you take over," said Ichigo, "I might not have a wall. And I don't want my landlord to kill me for breaking his wall more." With those words, Ichigo raised and dropped himself, moaning his pleasure.

Starrk, too, moaned. "Ah," he groaned as Ichigo continued his movements. He kept his head rested on the pillow and held onto Ichigo's hips as he bent his legs. When Ichigo raised and dropped, Starrk thrust upward, making Ichigo meet him in a hard slap.

"Yes!" Ichigo moaned. "Oh my God! Ah!" Ichigo's head was thrown back in bliss as he continued to ride Starrk.

The robot grit his teeth as Ichigo tightened around him. "Ah, ah...ah, ah, Ah!" Starrk moaned. Every time he thrust upward, the tip of his pride would slide to the hottest spot of Ichigo's core, tingling in a sensational heat. He clenched his teeth to stop himself from moaning, for he found Ichigo's cries much more pleasurable to hear.

_I cannot..._ Starrk thought as he hissed in pleasure. _I cannot resist the glorious sensation. _Starrk's eyes opened with determination fueling him. He sat up and pushed Ichigo onto his back. He didn't bother to move anymore. He simply grabbed Ichigo's hips and used his arm strength to move Ichigo's body.

Ichigo's legs were in the pits of Starrk's elbows and his hips were gripped tightly. "Starrk?"

Starrk replied by moving Ichigo up a bit then slamming Ichigo against his shallow thrust. He eyes lidded as he ground himself in Ichigo. "Do you enjoy this?" he asked. He watched Ichigo grab at the end of the bed and moan loudly. Starrk moved Ichigo up until the head of his erection was nearly out, then he slammed Ichigo harshly onto his thrust, relishing the quick burial of his pride into the warm cavern of his human's body.

"Ah!" Ichigo yelled. "Hah! Do that again!"

The robot could only obey. He kept thrusting shallowly as he made Ichigo's hips slide on and off of himself.

"Starrk...ah, ah...hah...m-ah, ah, Ah, Ah, AH!" moaned Ichigo as he gripped the sheets to keep from falling off of the bed.

The robot watched Ichigo split his cheeks and fondle his dick. Starrk wasn't sure if anything else was more arousing than Ichigo playing with himself while getting screwed. Answering the call of his inner lust, Starrk got to his knees, lifting Ichigo's hips, and drove himself in harshly. Ichigo's hole made squishy sucking sounds as he thrust rapidly inside.

The bed started to make its way toward the other end of the room, scratching the wood of the floor.

"Starrk! AH!" moaned Ichigo. "Keep fucking me there!" Ichigo reached down and gripped his ass cheeks to spread them.

"Mmmphf!" Starrk grunted. The ring of Ichigo's ass was gripping at the base of his dick, letting him know that he had complete access to his human.

"So close!" screamed Ichigo. "You feel so- AH!"

He heard Ichigo scream as he pumped himself and released all over the bed. The robot continued but couldn't handle Ichigo's tightening rectum. He pinched at Ichigo's skin as he came inside. "Ah, hah," breathed Starrk as he carefully slid from within Ichigo. His dick rested on the bed, cooling down.

"Starrk," said Ichigo.

The robot looked up at Ichigo. "Hm?" he replied as he set Ichigo's hips on the bed and rubbed lovingly at Ichigo's thighs.

"Are you going to stay with me?" he asked.

Starrk answered, "I wouldn't go anywhere else. You're the only one whom I wish to stay with." His chest fluttered.

"Good," said Ichigo.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

**I wrote this chapter 'cause I wanted to. So much fun. Misc. Ink's review helped inspire me to write this chapter. XD Sorry I couldn't put more details on the tattoo as I hoped. I just know that Starrk can make his body do anything he wants. **

**Minor Edits done to the last scene in the first chapter. **

**Well, do you like it?**


End file.
